


Potions class, 6th year

by Mx_Maneater



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Enemies to Lovers, Fanart, M/M, Potions Class (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maneater/pseuds/Mx_Maneater
Summary: Draco is fed up with Harry juststaringat him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849681
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92





	Potions class, 6th year

Potter was doing that thing again. That _staring_ thing. 

That thing where he looked and bloody looked until Draco could feel the hairs rising on his neck. Why the _hell_ was he always seated three rows ahead of Potter? It gave the git leave to _look_ at him and continue plotting his nefarious machinations.

“Draco. You’re supposed to be adding that unicorn hair now.” 

His eyes snapped to Blaise, who was working dutifully on their potion while Draco sat engaged in not-looking-behind-him-if-it-killed-him. “I know that,” he hissed, plonking the hair into the pot. It fizzled like a firework before dousing, releasing a cloud that smelled faintly of almonds. 

“I think we need some more rabbit’s heart,” Blaise commented, and Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, and why don’t _you_ get some?”

“Well, _you’re_ not doing anything.”

To which, Draco was about to respond, but he got distracted by Potter as he moved stompingly past their desk. Draco’s bag toppled after the boy passed, and he shot to his feet in response. 

“Never mind. I’ll get it.”

He stepped into the closet behind Potter and shut the door with a muffling charm. At this point, he knew better than to argue with the Golden Boy in earshot of teachers.

“You kicked my bag,” he growled, savoring Potter’s surprise as he swung around, unsheathing his wand. 

Draco’s was already pointed at his throat. 

“I should make you pay for it.”

The boy’s eyes danced, green and wild, between Draco, his wand, and the door. “ _I_ should make you pay for whatever you’re plotting, Malfoy. Don’t think I don’t know.”

“Know what?” Draco dared, taking half a step closer. 

“The Mar-” he started, but Draco closed the distance, grabbing him by the throat. 

Silenced, Potter heaved against his hand. 

His throat was warm and muscled in Draco’s grip. The pulse under his fingers flurried, and he felt a certain drunkenness in having his rival here beneath his hand. In touching an “untouchable” thing.

“Don’t,” he whispered harshly, and he felt an answering swallow skip against the firm cup of his palm. 

Potter’s eyes were wide, trained directly on his. Staring— _always_ staring. 

And where was his wand? It had been pointed at Draco a moment ago. Now, it hung forgotten by Potter’s side. 

_Ah_ , Draco thought, already leaning in.

He only understood fully when their lips collided and remained. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, another month, another drabble. Also, I added the "turn to page 394" reference into my drawing before deciding I was going to write a 6th year encounter (I couldn't resist - the word count was 394), so please ignore the inconsistency there LOL. The challenge for this month's drawing was to use the color palette of a famous painting, so I chose "The Scream."


End file.
